


Single and wants to mingle

by juwamp



Series: Daddy Problems [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Doctor Dean, Gay Parents, M/M, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Singel dad, Single Parents, Teacher Castiel, What Have I Done, daddy!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwamp/pseuds/juwamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a single dad, Cas is a single dad. They want to be loved. A crappy dating site may actually work. But these idiots keep being fucking idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single and wants to mingle

Castiel came home from work. It was today. Today, the big day of his life, he Castiel Novak will start dating again. The problem was he totally forgot how to do this. He had problems with it in the first place but know it seemed even worse. He wasn't on a date for the past ten years-

"Dad, can I go to a sleep over party at Mary and Adam's?" Claire looked up at her dad. Cas smiled at his bundle of joy in form of a six years old blond girl.

"Of course bumble bee." Cas leaned down and kissed her head as he smiled and she ran up to her room. Cas took out his phone and called the neighbour from across the street.

"Hey Cas" the familiar voice answered.

"Having sleepover party?"

"Yeah, my brother decided to drop off his kids at mine so Mary insisted to invite Claire." Sam said and Cas could hear his smile. "Any plans for tonight, we could grab a beer and-"

"Sorry Sam I already have plans." Cas said, he would tell his best friend about the date if it wasn't for the fact he met the guy online. The last thing he needed now was a two hours long lecture about how you can't trust strangers online. But something in this guy made Cas trust him.

"Take a break from all the grading, I mean it...okay have 'fun'"

"You too" and that's is how they hung up. Claire runs down with her cute cat bag filled with stuff she will need, this isn't her first sleepover.

"Can I go now?" Cas smiles and kisses her head again.

"Be nice to uncle Sam and auntie Jess" she nods and smile brightly. Soon she is gone to the house in front of theirs. Castiel watches through the window as Sam picks her up and carries inside. He is actually happy the party popped up, now he won't have to make stupid excuses to why he wants Claire to stay over for the night if he decides to spend the night at his date’s.

Dating while being a single dad is harder than it looks. He is worried that his partner won't be as optimistic about kids as he hopes for. After all this is a package deal. Two in one. It can be a big turn off. Cas tries to remain optimistic. He decided to not tell his date about Claire. See if the guy even is good enough to be his boyfriend _and_  a father for Claire. He already trusts that guy enough as if for a first date. It's Friday evening and he will go to his house. Peppermint spray in his pocket just in case.

He dresses in his favourite ripped jeans and a white button up, leaving the two buttons open. After a moment of considering what shoes to wear he picks his combat boots. Ready to go. He goes to his car and drives off to the address. Still having ten minutes extra.

Meanwhile Dean-my-god-what-have-I-gotten-myself-into-Winchester is currently cleaning up all the toys from all over the room.

"Fuck...fuck" he mutter as he sees the clock. Good thing he already dropped off the kids at Sam's. He loves them, but he needs some time to refresh and try to relax, who the hell is he kidding dating I all but relax. He needed this tough. He needs closeness of another human being who aren't his five and seven years old kids. And right now Mr. Adonis himself was on his way to his house. Dean really don't want to scare the guy away with toys scattered around the house.

The lasagne was nearly done. The plan was simple, show his date that he is interested in domestic arrangement, later on he might bring out the kids topic. Maybe on a second date or third. The guy needs time. Scratch that he needs time. Dean finished throwing the toys into Ben's room when he heard the doorbell. He ran downstairs and opened the door. There was his own private angel in front of him. Fuck all he wanted was to pin him down and fuck. Scratch that again, he wanted to get pinned down and fucked by him.

"Hello Dean" Castiel said trying to hide his nervousness.

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled and invited Cas inside with a simple motion of his hand. His knees were weak and butterflies were trying to rip his stomach apart. Cas awkwardly looked around.

"Nice house" Cas said and bite his lip.

"Thanks." Dean blushed. It was awkward. Cas looked at him, all he could think about was Dean's very kissable looking lips and the sex hair. "I made lasagne" Dean said and looked into Cas eyes.

"That's generous of you" Cas smiled and Dean could swear he never saw a more beautiful smile. They both know how the end up in the dinning room, laughing and eating the lasagne. Dean never had this much fun while dating. Cas seems to understand him. He even seems please about the domestic feel to their date. Truth be told Cas is more than happy that Dean seems like an domestic guy.

"I will help you clean up" Cas says as he picks the plates and before Dean can protest he is already placing them in the washing machine. Dean with a happy smile carries the rest inside and smiles at Cas.

"We could watch a movie" He offers and dares to stroke his hand on Cas' shoulder. The first touch they exchanged. Cas just nods and smiles and they go to living room. Dean drops down on the couch and Cas sits close to him. The first thing Dean thinks is that this guy doesn't have any personal space tolerance, but to hell with it. He want to hold him close. So he does. He cuddles up closer and wraps an arm around Cas' shoulders as a sappy chick flick plays in the background. Either of them pays attention to it. This isn't just a random hook up, Dean tells himself as he turns his face to look closely at Cas who decides to do the same. They stare into each other's eyes. Cas is shocked when he is the one to start moving closer and tilting his head. He missed this. Missed kissing and touching of adoration. But it is Dean to make their lips meet. The kiss at first is cheesy and nearly awkward, but it grows out to deep and sloppy lip locking. When they pull away for breath Cas smiles happily.

"What do you work with?" Cas ask and looks into Dean's eyes again.

"I am a doctor at the local hospital." Dean smile weakly. "You?" Dean cards a hand through Cas’ hair.

"I teach history at Baybore High School, in the centrum" Cas rubs a thumb on Dean's cheek. Dean's chest clenches, Cas works with kids. Okay, teens but still. Drop the bomb Winchester.

"Do you like-" he starts talking but Cas' phone rings and Cas looks apologetic at Dean.

"Sorry I have to get that." He days s he slips gracefully out of Dean's embrace and walks to the hallway. "Is everything alright?" Cas ask worried.

"Castiel don't panic...okay?" Jess says.

"When you tell me not to panic I feel like I have to." Cas taps his thumb on his leg. A habit of nervousness

"Claire had a little accident...her eyebrow is cracked. Don't worry, everything else is alright. Sam is taking care of her. She fell when she was running around. Just keep calm okay? Sam didn't want to tell you." Cas takes deep breaths and the door bell rings Dean runs to the door, when he opens it he sees Sam with a crying girl in his arms. Blood running down her face.

"My office now" Dean orders and Sam goes down the stairs to the basement lab combined with an office, call Dean freak but he always needs to have his work close to him in case of emergencies such as this one. Sam placed Claire on the examination chair. Dean just quickly told Cas he had a patient that he needed to check up right now and that he will come back soon. He then ran to his office and looked at the sobbing child which clunched her hand around Sam's fingers.

"I was babysitting and she fell. Now her eyebrow doesn't want to stop bleeding. And I don't want to take her to ER." Dean hushed down his brother as he cleaned his hands and sat in his rolling chair and took out gauze and a little medical patch. He smiled at the girl.

"How much does it hurt?" He rubbed Claire's hand, meanwhile Cas was sitting upstairs thinking what to do.

"So many" she said and Dean fought back the urge to chuckle. He whiped off most of the blood and smiled.

"It doesn't look that bad young lady, what is your name?" He said as he took out a disinfection liquid.

"Claire, Mr. Doctor." She sobbed out and Dean stroked her cheek soothingly.

"Okay Claire now it will sting a little just like a bee sting, ready?" She nodded and Dean started to clean to wound. Claire flinched a few times. When Dean was done he patched it up with a gauze glued to the skin with he patch. He then kissed her hand. It is not something he does for every patient but it was Sammy who brought her here which makes her as good as family to Dean. “I will get you some clean clothes and a lollipop.’’ Dean says and walk upstairs.

Cas when he notices Dean he jumps up from the couch. "Dean listen, we need to talk”

“Okay I get it, you aren’t the first one to dump, me because of that I am at duty 24/7.”

“No this is about kids-“

“How did you find out, I was sure hid every evidence”

“What?”

“What?” They looked at each other. Castiel eventually broke the silence.

“You have children?”

“Yes” Dean mumbled out and Cas dropped on the couch, thinking.

“Wasn’t it what you wanted to talk about? “

“No, I wanted to tell you that I had fun with you and that I want to repeat this some day but right now I have to go get my daughter because she had an accident.”

“What are you doing here then? Was it very dangerous?” Dean panicked.

“No she just cracked her eyebrow, not the first time though. She is a little troublemaker.” Cas smiles. “I will go then, she probably needs me now.”

“Is her name by any chance Claire?” Dean asked and Cas’ eyes went wide. “I take that as a yes” Dean smiled and kissed Cas cheek. “Wait a second” Dean ran up to Emma’s room and took out a little pink dress. As he ran downstairs he gave it to the confused Castiel and went to kitchen and took out a lollipop. He then took Cas hand and dragged him to his office.

“What is this?” Cas smiled at Dean as he hears his little girls voice.

“I don’t know Claire-Clu, how about you ask uncle Dean when he comes back?” Sam said as Claire walked around the room looking at everything.

“Looks like I advanced to an uncle” Dean said and chuckled. Cas eyes lightened up with hope, maybe this could work.

“Claire.” Castiel says and his daughter looks up at him smiling widely. Sam makes a super confused moose face as Claire runs to Castiel.

“DADDY!!!” She jumps into his arms.

“Hi Squishy bunny, here baby, uncle Dean borrows you a dress.” She takes the piece of clothing and runs to the small bathroom to change her clothes.“I told you I was busy tonight.” Cas chuckles and Sam shakes his head trying to forget the picture he imagined.

It took Dean and Castiel embarrassingly long before they actually done the stuff Sam imagined but sure as hell sleepover parties at uncle Sam’s became a regular thing.


End file.
